


drown

by planariang



Category: Gangsta. (Manga)
Genre: Gen, in case you just watched the anime, manga spoiler ahead
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 04:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4733117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planariang/pseuds/planariang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Kapan-kapan duel lagi,</em> dikatakan dengan isyarat tangan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	drown

**gangsta. milik kohske, tak ada keuntungan materiil yang didapat dari pengerjaan fanfiksi ini.**

**warning: spoiler ahead**

.

Dua-duanya terbaring kepayahan di ranjangklinik Dokter Theo, bersebelahan dengan sekat gorden yang dibuka setengah.

Dua-duanya habis bersenang-senang,berduel dalam gang yang berkelok-kelok di distrik tujuh, tanpa pengawasan Chad, bertindak sesuka mereka berdua; karena baik Nic maupun Doug, dua-duanya terlalu bosan dan butuh sedikit hiburan. Merusak sedikit tembok dan atap bangunan kiranya bukan masalah besar.

("Sedikit katamu?! Anggaran benriya turun drastis gara-gara kau, Nic-o!" Worick bersungut di balik gorden bersama Nina yang mencoba menenangkan.)

Ergastulum begitu damai, seolah ricuh dalam empat pemegang kekuasaan tenggelam ke dasar palung terdalam.Tak ada anti-twilight, tak ada pemburu tagged juga destroyers yang meneror di setiap jalan gelap sembilan distrik kota itu. Gina Paulklee naik pitam,tanpa ampun menembak 3 downer sekaligus ke tubuh masing-masing ranking A/0. Yang lebih tua mendapat bonus tendangan di perut.

(Sudah kepala tiga kok masih berkelakuan seperti bocah. Mau-maunya lagi meladeni bocah macam Doug yang susah sekali diatur itu.)

Tertawa lewat celah gorden yang terbuka, Nicolas akan menggoda dengan isyarat tangan yang belum sempat dipelajari Doug. Direspon oleh cemberut, lantas berteriak pada siapa saja di dekatnya saat itu yang bisa menerjemahkan, Nic malas membuka mulut sayangnya.

[Kapan-kapan duel lagi.]—begitulah translasi si perawat kecil.

Nicolas tak kapok kelihatannya. Bandel seperti biasa. Malah tak ambil peduli dan hanya tertawa di atas penderitaan orang lain ketika detensi sang dreadlock kecil bertambah 6 bulan; surat resmi dari Paulklee Guild datang satu jam setelah Nicolas bisa melompat dari bangunan satu ke bangunan lainnya seperti biasa. Kali itu tak mengajak Nina.

.

Dua baris gigi saling beradu, menciptakan gemeletuk ngilu. Nicolas bertarung dengan rasa sakit yang mendera seluruh tubuh. Efek celebre upper jenis baru yang dikembangkan Dokter Theo begitu menyiksa.

Dia tahu resikonya; Nicolas hanya terlalu keras kepala.

Di otaknya bergaung kata-kata Doug _; "Tunggu_ _sampai_ _detensiku selesai, jangan mati sampai_ _saat itu."_

.

.

.

Tapi bahkan kurang dari seminggu, jasad Doug ditemukan tak jauh dari puing-puing bangunan; Ergastulum telah menjadi arena perang yang sebenarnya, yang lebih kacau dari kerusuhan dua puluh tahun yang lalu.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not gomen (insert emoticon sok tjantik)


End file.
